True Friends and False Allegations
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: Katara and Aang are expecting, but the Fire Nation has a tendency to spread some bogus rumors...


_**True Friends and False Allegations**_

Day-after-day, week-after-week, month-after-month, there'd always be gossip and ridiculous rumors that flew all around the Fire Nation capitol, and eventually, the world. Some official would spread a rumor, or anyone really, about the Fire Lord, his friends, or a member of his family, and it would gradually circulate until eventually something new overrode it, or it just petered out from growing to become a rather jaded tale; the juicer the story, the longer it floated around. The rumors could go to something as simple as "Fire Lord Zuko misspells town's name in official edict" to something as drastic as "Fire Lord Zuko hints at declaration of war on the Earth Kingdom".

Of course, Zuko, his friends, wife, and uncle just laughed at the stories, and no one took them seriously. They knew all too well how the media could be when it came to their political headline tales.

This month, however, there was a more dramatic rumor than usual beginning to sprout. It hadn't yet reached its height of popularity, but was gaining quick momentum and was sure to soar to the top. The Fire Lord himself was just getting wind of these rumors today, as he sat irritably at the familiar mahogany desk where he did his dreaded, routine paperwork. Today was different though, his friends were visiting: Aang, Katara, and their expected baby.

Zuko sighed as he threw his head backwards from the chair, also thrusting down his feather, splattering all the ink it held onto a nearly complete document. This caused Zuko to growl hoarsely to himself, wracking his now callous hands through his light raven hair. Zuko was only twenty-four, but his features were growing to know age from stress and pressure already. He couldn't wait for his friends to arrive, the avatar and his wife, which would give him an excuse to relax and spend some time with them. He missed them too, he hardly got to see his best friends: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki, these days. Recently he'd been increasingly busy with the augmented responsibilities his throne accompanied with it.

A small creak was heard at the door, causing the young ruler to startle a bit, hopping up from his seat.

"Don't worry, Fire Lord, it's not an assassin this time," A gentle voice stated as Zuko sighed in relief.

"Mai, you shouldn't do that to me. Do you want to give me a heart attack? Because from the stress I have already, and these gray hairs beginning to bud, I wouldn't say the odds were in my favor," Zuko replied as Mai grew a soft smile and walked over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head on his, as she began to massage his shoulders gently.

"You work much too hard," Mai stated, kissing the top of his head while continuing to massage his shoulders.

"It's not like I've got a choice. Plus, I've got you to make it seem a bit better," Zuko answered.

"I get worried about you, you know?" Mai said.

"Don't."

"But look at this," She responded, plucking out a gray hair from his head, then the last two in his head, "At this rate you'll be gray by thirty."

"And, what good would a husband be to you without his hair," Zuko teased.

"That's not the point," She chuckled, "The point _is_: you're going to work yourself to death."

"Then at least I'll have died honorably, and with a beautiful wife," Zuko said, as he turned to her with a grin, she was laughing at him.

"You're _such_ a dork," Mai said.

"I know," Zuko replied as he leaned in for a kiss. As the couple continued in their romantic moment, a guard walked in and interrupted them.

"Oh, I-ugh…" The guard stammered. Zuko's face immediately flushed beat red as he pulled off from the kiss and coughed awkwardly, refusing to make direct eye contact with the guard out of embarrassment, but Mai just laughed it off. "Sir, I just wanted to inform you that the avatar and his wife have arrived, we permitted them entrance as we saw fit."

"That's fine, "Zuko said with a sincere smile, "I'll be right to the foyer to greet them." The guard then bowed and went on his way. Zuko grinned in relief as his hours of paperwork now had a legitimate excuse to be postponed as he took his wife by the hand and they made their way to the main lobby of the royal palace of the Fire Nation. Standing by the door, making small talk with the star struck guard was Aang and Katara. Zuko's eyes softened, and he smiled warmly at them as he walked over to greet them alongside his wife.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed as she embraced her old friend and Zuko returned the hug warmly.

"How are you, Katara? How's the baby? I don't think I've seen you since you announced your pregnancy," Zuko commented.

"I'm doing just fine, the baby is due anytime next week," Katara answered as she glossed over Zuko's features glumly. He did look horrible. He had heavy bags beneath his eyes, a few strands of gray hair, and was thinner than he probably should be; this was a way he hadn't been since he took up the throne as a teenager.

"Are _you_ okay, Zuko?" Katara asked concernedly, as then Aang and Mai looked over from greeting one another to evaluate his response.

"I'm fine, no one should fuss over me, honestly. My uncle must be rubbing off on the lot of you," Zuko replied as then Aang placed a friendly hand on his best friend's shoulder and shook his hand warmly.

"Nice to see you again," Aang spoke with a wide-eyed smile that he'd always held for his closest friends since he was a child. Mai finished smirking with Katara and turned to her husband and the avatar.

"How about we all head to the parlor and have some tea? I can't promise it'll be of Iroh's quality, but it's pretty good," Mai said with a sigh and shrug as they walked towards the parlor room and sat around the glass coffee table that was surrounded by fancy, red-leathered cushions, with golden stitching, frays, embroidery, and tassels at the end.

"So, Sifu Hotman, how's the work been going?" Aang asked teasingly as Mai poured some tea into all their teacups.

"Can't you see him? He refuses to take a break and he's completely beat," Mai butted in.

"I'm fine, Mai, honestly," Zuko groaned.

"Well, I can relate to that feeling," Katara added, as Aang placed a hand on her belly.

"It won't be long," Aang said with a smile and Zuko's exhausted features softened.

"It must be nice," Zuko commented.

"What's that, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Knowing you're bringing a child into the world. You two will be great parents, I'm sure of it," Zuko stated.

"Yeah, well, you better be a good 'uncle' to him or her too!" Aang stated.

"Uncle?"

"Well, what do you think we're going to have our child call you? _Fire Lord_? _Your highness_?" Aang said and Zuko smiled. _Uncle_; he liked the sound of that, even though they wouldn't be related by blood, Zuko was already having musings of how his uncle always stood beside him. Uncle had a happier ring in his mind than father. After some more shared laughter over a cup of tea, Aang got caught up rambling off to another star struck guard and Mai was doing the dishes, getting away from socializing, a thing she was never quite fond of. This left just Zuko and Katara on the sofa. Katara then heaved a heavy sigh and scrutinized Zuko's frail appearance once more. Her motherly instincts took over towards her friend, along with her own restiveness.

"Zuko, do you want to go for a walk?" Katara suggested, he looked as though he hadn't seen the light of day in ages, and they used to always take walks and chat together, then play some pai show over a cup of tea before their relationship's hiatus.

"Katara, are you sure you're in any condition to be going for a walk?" Zuko said in surprise.

"I'm fine, Zuko," Katara assured, waving off his concerns.

"Alright, I suppose it would be nice," Zuko said with a shrug.

"Good, you could certainly use it," Katara said with a grin. She then went over to her preoccupied husband, "Aang, Zuko and I are going on a walk; we'll be back in a little while, alright?"

"Alright, be careful, you're almost due," Aang reminded.

"I'll be okay, Zuko will be right there, calm down," Katara reassured.

"I know, I know, he didn't let anything happen to you when we ended the war, he'd protect you with his life, I know that," Aang said with a grin, fondly reminiscing on their childhood days. Katara then gave Aang a peck on the cheek and allowed him to return to his conversation with the stranger. Katara walked over to her friend, and the whispers could already be heard murmuring through the courtyards.

"Look at that! What'd I tell you?"

"I can't believe it's true!"

"I thought it was just a rumor for sure! This is scandalous!"

"I can't believe the Fire Lord would do such a thing!"

"Isn't the avatar supposed to be his best friend?"

"What will his wife say…"

"The poor avatar's wife is a whore."

"He thinks the child is his…tragic."

"This is depressing, who'll break it to him?"

These were the rumors that were surfacing from which they were all this week hidden under; their walk now there as the proof to seal the deal. Meanwhile, Zuko and Katara continued trekking on through a garden, Zuko held her hand as she carefully leapt over a bridge's step.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Katara said with a sigh.

"What on earth for, Katara?" Zuko asked in bafflement.

"To be frank, you look horrible, and we haven't bothered to see you in months," Katara replied, downtrodden.

"Well, I think you've been a little busy," Zuko said, tilting his head towards the baby and Katara smiled warmly.

"…Would you ever become a father, Zuko?" Katara asked her old friend as he paused and stared down in deep thought.

"…I have to, they say. I need an heir, that's what they tell me. It sounds horrible, having a child, just to be heir. I'd love a child, but I don't want one. I-I'm horrified…" Zuko confessed.

"You wouldn't be the one to give birth, Zuko," Katara teased.

"You don't understand, Katara…what if…what if I ended up just like my father. I'm terrified of doing that as a Fire Lord, what if I did it as a father, to my own child," Zuko confessed, "I could never do that to anyone, let alone my own son or daughter."

"Exactly, Zuko, you _couldn't. _You're nothing like that bastard and you never will be, your heart's much too big. You'd be a great father; I know you'd love your child unconditionally. Plus, you did have your uncle to show you a good example; you're not totally in the dark. And…you had your mother…" Katara stated, grabbing at her necklace. Zuko grew a small grin at Katara's touching words, pondering them over a moment.

"Thank you, Katara," Zuko said finally.

"Remember we'd always go on these walks?" Katara said nostalgically.

"Yeah, we had fun…" Zuko trailed off.

"What's with the tone, hot head?" Katara pouted.

"Is it time for you to get all hormonal or something?" Zuko sighed and Katara's mouth widened.

"Zuko! You shut up!" Katara snapped as she whipped some water from the stream at his head playfully and he smirked. "No, but honestly, what is your problem?"

"I don't know, it's dumb, forget it," Zuko grumbled.

"Tell me," Katara insisted and Zuko groaned.

"It's just more dumb palace rumors, that's all," Zuko mumbled.

"Zuko, _you_ of all people should know by now to ignore _those_," Katara stated.

"Well, this one's a bit…_cruder_…" Zuko sighed, beating around the bush.

"What'd they make up this time? I've heard it all before," Katara said, rolling her eyes.

"Well…it hasn't really spread yet…but…some people are saying um…" Zuko began, but his face flashed beat red, and he halted.

"What're they saying?" Katara demanded with curiosity.

"Well…..um….erm….they're…ugh…they are saying that…ugh…um…that you and me…we….um…that….that's not Aang's baby….exactly…." Zuko awkwardly fumbled out of his mouth with his face flashing redder than a tomato as he scratched the back of his neck.

"What!?" Katara shouted, appalled.

"I know, I know," Zuko said with his hands up in defense, trying to cool her down.

"Whose baby do they think it is?" Katara screamed, hopping up from the bench.

"Katara, be careful!" Zuko said as he ran over to her, putting a hand on her back in concern. She slapped it away stubbornly.

"Zuko!" Katara insisted.

"Okay, okay! They….um…oh wow….they think…ever since we walked together all the time before you got pregnant….they think I did it…and um….that's why we haven't spoken in awhile to hide it….and…..this is…so awkward, Katara, I'm sorry…" Zuko said hiding his eyes from her gaze.

"They what?" Katara shouted, "That is the most absurd thing!"

"I know…" Zuko groaned.

"I would never do that to Aang, and you would never ever do that to Mai! We-we love them! That is the most preposterous notion they've concocted yet! You and I, we're nothing more than friends! I mean, we're very close friends, yes, and I do love you, Zuko, very much, but I love you the way I love Sokka and Toph! To suggest that I even-that's-that is ludicrous!" Katara vented in anger.

"Katara, I feel exactly the same way, no need to shout at me," Zuko replied angrily.

"What about when Mai hears, won't she have your head on a platter with some nice silverware on the side?" Katara stated, throwing her hands on her hips.

"Mai never believes that crap," Zuko waved it off, "What about Aang though, I know he never typically believes this stuff, but if he hears his wife cheated on him with his best friend…"

"Are you dumb? You've known Aang as long as I have, that'll give him even more reason not to believe it! He knows both of us like the back of his hand and he trusts us both with his life! He'll be angrier than me at the suggestions that we'd be unfaithful!" Katara shouted. Meanwhile, the avatar and Fire Lady were also just getting wind of these nasty rumors back at the palace.

"Well, _what do you think_ he was doing with a beautiful woman like that all this time," A woman spoke to Aang and Mai as Mai's eyes began to water. She knew Katara was far more attractive than her.

"They've been friends since we were kids, they're just hanging out with each other, this is ridiculous," Aang stated, his faith still locked in both of them, but Mai's trust crumbling more quickly.

"You're always busy too, Avatar, maybe she wanted some extra attention from someone she could trust," Another woman added.

"Katara would never do that," Aang said calmly, "And neither would Zuko," Aang said affirmatively as he looked to a slowly shattering Mai.

"Well, no offense to you, Fire Lady, but the avatar's wife is gorgeous, and maybe instead of hiding documents and shutting you out all this time, he's been signing over love letters," The woman added onto the story.

"He locks the door all the time…" Mai mumbled.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Mai, you don't honestly believe that Zuko is that shallow, do you?" Aang asked harshly.

"Well, look at him! Maybe the way he looks is from guilt, Aang!" Mai shouted and Aang rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't she go to the post office all the time?" Another man chimed in and Aang stared downward, second guessing his upheld faith, "Plus, they were always known to be rather close, and it would explain the long separation…."

"No one's had time to visit, I haven't seen Zuko in a long time either," Aang stated solemnly.

"But she does go to the post office a lot, your wife?" Mai asked.

"Well, yes, but-" Aang began.

"I will kill him," Mai gritted through her teeth.

"Mai, you need to have more faith in him than that. He's your husband, and I think I trust him more than you do right now," Aang stated.

"He's left me before!" Mai cried.

"But _having an affair_?" Aang said, "Zuko would never cheat, period. Let alone with Katara, on me, to you. First of all, Katara and I are his best friends; secondly, he loves you with all his heart, Mai. I'm surprised _I_ have to tell _you_ this," Aang stated, he had a harsh tone, but was trying to be assuring to her as he could see her breaking, she had little self confidence, this was one of the very few things he'd unraveled about his friend's wife over the years.

"Maybe your faith there is a bit naïve, Avatar Aang," a guard said, walking in, "I have reports that the Fire Lord and your wife were just spotted kissing in the garden!"

"That's it," Mai muttered, heartbroken as she flicked a blade from up her sleeve and clenched it from her wrist. She bit the side of her mouth tightly until it bled, trying to fight off tears. She then charged off towards the garden, Aang following quickly behind, dubious of the rumor, but he'd grown reluctantly skeptical as well. When Mai and Aang reached the garden, they caught Zuko holding Katara in his arms, and Mai started to cry as she released her broken rage. She flung one of her silver daggers in Zuko's direction, flinging him away from his friend and pinning him to a nearby tree, Katara falling over, causing Aang's eyes to widen, despite the betrayal he felt. Mai marched up in Zuko's face.

"What're you doing?" Zuko exclaimed; Mai slapped his face as hard as she could, leaving a red mark across the unscarred side of his face with tears streaming down her cheek.

"What are _you_ doing, Zuko?" Mai cried, as Aang helped his wife to her feet, even though he still felt hurt.

"Helping my friend who could possibly be going into labor before my wife violently throws me off of her with knives then slaps my face!" Zuko shouted.

"Going into labor?" Aang cried as Katara just moaned.

"Well, you should be concerned, considering it's your baby too!" Mai screamed and Zuko just rolled his head backwards in jaded frustration.

"Mai…" Zuko muttered, feeling partially hurt by Mai's lack of faith, "They're lies, all of them, whatever you've heard."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Mai cried.

"I'm begging you to," Zuko stated, "Mai, I'd never ever do that to you, I _love_ you. And, Katara loves Aang, she'd never do that to him. Katara and I are _friends_, we're like siblings if anything. I'd call her the little sister Azula could never be."

"I told you," Aang said with a tender smile.

"I'm so, so sorry, Zuko," Mai cried, as she buried her face into his chest.

"It's alright, Mai," Zuko forgave with a sigh as he leaned swollen cheek to her silky head, "But can we please help Katara before she keels over!"


End file.
